Refrigerator
by Kako
Summary: AU: A girl winds up in the feudal era via her refrigerator! She has to find her way back with the help of InuYasha & co. A midnight snack leads to something far more dangerous and life-threatening! R&R please!
1. Chapter One

Refrigerator 

Summary: AU: A girl winds up in the feudal era via her refrigerator! She has to find her way back with the help of InuYasha & co. A midnight snack leads to something far more dangerous and life-threatening! R&R please!

A/N thoughts are in italics, probably after this chapter it'll be in first person, but for now its in third person (;;;)

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha! I own Kimora! I also used to own a busted-up space-age refrigerator. Which was the basis on this fanfic! Although that would be so cool if my refrigerator could transport me places…right…on with the story!

Kimora looked at her watch. "Finally, my paper's finished!" She sighed happily. _I really should be getting to bed now, it's almost 12:00!_

"Well I'll have a midnight snack first!" She announced to no one in particular. Upon saying that, and electrical surge burst through the house, and her computer shut off.

_Damn! I just lost my entire history paper! I spent hours on that thing too!_

Grumbling, Kimora made her way downstairs, pulling on a robe from her room, as it had gotten chilly.

"I want…milk." She decided, grabbing for the handle on her refrigerator. As she opened it, another electrical surge penetrated the house. A huge light burst from her refrigerator, blinding her.

"Man…the wiring's wacked." She mumbled, reaching for the milk. Instead of grasping the milk bottle, she felt a tree. With branches.

_What the hell?_ _That's the last time I get any appliances from Rent-A-Center. _She thought, then opened her eyes. She jumped back at the sight before her.

She was in a forest, obviously not anywhere near her apartment. And she was wearing her pajamas. _Great._ She thought. _At least it can't get any worse._

And then it started to rain. Kimora brushed back a few leaves around her and headed into a large clearing. She could see a small town in the distance.

She headed for the town, still mumbling about half-rate appliances. Right before she got to it, She approached a huge castle-like building. _Whoa,_ she thought. _Toto, I don't think I'm in Tokyo anymore. _

Kimora passed the castle, and wandered into the town. The whole town was silent, as no one was out this late at night. She shivered, and rubbed her shoulders for warmth.

"Hey, you!" A voice rang out behind her, echoing in the stillness of the night.

"Eh?" Kimora relied, turning around. She came face-to-face with a dark-haired girl dressed in a priestess outfit.

"Who are you?" Both women said at the same time.

Kimora would have laughed, had the situation not been so serious. "I…don't know how I got here. I'm so scared." She hugged her arms to her chest. My name's Kimora."

"Hmmm…" The girl said, brushing back a stray lock of hair. "So there's another human in the feudal era." She said softly, almost to herself.

"What do you mean, there's another human in the feudal era?" Kimora almost shouted, then suddenly realized her own words. "What does that mean?"

"It means," The girl said. "That there is yet another portal crossing your world and ours. Tell me, what country do you live in?"

"J-Japan." Kimora stuttered, still at loss of words. "Hey, wait!" She called to the retreating figure of the girl. "You haven't even told me your name yet!"

"It's Kikyo." She said, before turning her back on Kimora and leaving.

"Great." Kimora said. "Out of all the things I had to ask her, room and board happened to be at the end."

Kimora walked through the small town, getting an idea of where in time she actually was. _Kikyo said the Feudal Era. Does that mean I'm stuck back in the world of ancient-day Japan?_

Overcome by drowsiness, Kimora found a small bench on the edge of the huge castle. Dropping onto the bench, she fell asleep quickly and soundly, still hoping to wake up from whatever hell her refrigerator toppled her into.

A/N: Wow, kinda crazy idea…well hope you like it so far…comments and criticism always wanted! hint hint R&R please! Hehe goin to the beach so the next chapter won't be out for a couple days!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two—Refrigerator

Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I sadly don't own InuYasha.

I woke up in a sweat. I'd just had the most horrible dream. In it, I was wandering through the city when all of a sudden, all these demons came after me.

Looking around, I found that my surroundings were far different from the ones I'd fallen asleep to.

"Hello?" I said, climbing out of the futon bed I was in. "Is anyone there?"

"Oh, so you're awake." A man walked in, and sat down on a chair opposite from my bed.

"Uhh…thanks for taking me in and all last night." I said. _Way to go Kimora, smooth as ever._

"It was raining hard. You would've caught pneumonia if I hadn't rescued you." He replied, getting up, and walking to the door. "My maids will bring the both of you clean clothes."

_Both of us?_ I looked over to see another girl, sleeping in a bed next to mine. She had long brown hair that was really pretty.

I began poking her. _Wake up! Wake up!_ poke poke poke

She opened her eyes, then shot up in bed. "Who are you? Where am I?

"Well, my name's Kimora. I stayed here for the night, so I know nothing about this place. Tell me, would you have happened to arrive here from an appliance…say, a refrigerator?"

She shook her head silently.

"Well what's your name?" I said, trying to be friendly.

"I'm Sango." The girl said, folding the blankets around her. For the first time I noticed she was heavily bandaged.

"What _happened_ to you?" I said, for her arms and chest were covered with thin bandages. She must have gotten in some horrible accident.

"I…I'm a demon slayer, and I was fighting a demon in this castle, and my brother, he…" She cut off, sobbing into her blankets.

I patted her shoulder, trying to offer some comfort.

Two maids walked into the room, one carrying two robes, and another a basin of water and some towels. "Master asks that you join him for breakfast." One of them said, setting down the basin on the low table at the corner of the room. The other set the robes on the bed. She turned to me. "Your clothes were too foreign to repair and had been damaged by the water." She turned to Sango. "And yours were stained by your blood. I hope these are to your liking." She set the robes on the bed, bowed respectfully, and walked out.

_Weird_, I thought. _I wonder who this guy is_. I took the robe nearest me; it was a bright red silk kimono with flowers on it. As I tied the sash around my waist, I noticed a mirror in the corner above the table. "Ugh." I said, tugging at my hair. It had been in messy braids that were made even more unkempt by sleep and the storm last night. I unbraided the braids, and combed them out with my fingers, leaving a soft wave. I splashed water on my face, and patted it dry with a towel. Turning to Sango, I was stunned by how pretty she was. "Purple is definitely your color." I said, giving her a thumbs up, trying to get her mind away from her brother.

As we were walking down the hall, we realized that we had no idea where to go. Stopping a woman wearing a similar kimono and deep black hair, we asked her where to go. "Oh," she replied. "Just follow this hall and turn left." She stopped to fan herself with a beautiful inlaid fan.

When we approached the end of the hall the room suddenly became huge, and a table was set in the middle of the room, with the mysterious man who had visited us this morning sitting at the head of it. He beckoned to us with his hands at he two seats at either side of him. "Come, sit down."

Sango and I each took a seat on either side of him. "Thank you again for saving me last night." I said, grateful for his hospitality.

"Where are my manners?" He said, the edges of his mouth curving into a smile. "My name is Naraku." _Naraku…_I thought. _Where have I heard that name before?_ Sango seemed to be thinking that same thing.

Food was brought, and Sango and I began eating ravenously. "Tell me," Naraku said, his eyes seeming to go right through me. "Where do you come from? Your clothes and accent are very foreign."

I stared at the table, remembering what Kikyo said. _There is another human in the feudal era_. "I..I…don't know." I said. "Or…at least I can't remember." It was a horrible bluff, and I could tell he knew it. "I see." He said. "Do you remember anything at all?" I was sure by now he knew where I was from. "I have to meet someone." I said, spearing a piece of fruit with my fork. "Who is it?" Sango said sympathetically. "Her name's Kikyo, she's a priestess I think."

"Ah, Kikyo." Naraku said with a knowing smile. "I'll give you some food and money, and you can go find her. She should be in the next village over by now."

"I want to go with her." Sango said. Naraku's smile curved down at this. "But you need to stay and rest." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't want your wounds to open up again." It seemed more of a threat than a kind word. "I'm looking for someone too." She said, her mind made up. "That _half-demon_ you talked about, the one that killed my brother." She said through gritted teeth, clenching her hand into a fist. "I have to revenge my brother's death." She strapped her boomerang to her back.

"Of course." He said, clapping his hands. Instantly, the two maids appeared. "Yes Naraku?" They asked. "Give these two some money and food and show them the way to the next village. I stood up, and turned to Naraku. "Thanks for everything." I could feel his eyes watching us even after we left the building.

The same woman with the dark hair appeared by Naraku's side after we had left. "Kagura," Naraku said. "Keep an eye on those two. I know I can use them to my advantage after they find _him_." He said, folding his arms across his chest. "Of course," Kagura said, bowing her head.

On the road, Sango and I were talking as we walked. "Who do you need to find?" I asked. "Naraku," She said. "I recognized that name, and I need to be sure of something." She said, brushing a lock of hair away from her forehead. I cautiously responded. "What I said earlier, about not knowing where I came from," I said, turning to face her. "I wasn't telling the truth, but I didn't want Naraku to know, you know?" I said, stopping. "I…came from another world, and I don't know how to get back."

AN: Two chapters down! Also, I'm very fond of NarakuxSango pairings, so I'm going to add a bit of that later, hehehe. I know the premise for this is kinda weird, it's just OC, NOT a self-insert or whatever, and I won't pair Kimora up with anyone unless you all think it'd be fun! (Maybe Koga though) but it'll be very one-sided NarakuxSango, with a little bit of MirokuxSango thrown in. I kinda started the fanfic at an odd time, but I just LOVE the part where Naraku rescues her, also when she steals Tetsusaiga for him thinking it'll save her brother. It's so CUTE! Lol I think weird things are cute. . but anyways, press the little button on the bottom of the screen and send a review and I'll get the next chapter up for you! Hey that rhymed!


End file.
